


By Love's Shore

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Demyx is trying so hard, Fluff, Gift Fic, Lots of gifts, M/M, Of two varieties, Sweet, Zemyx Day, bless his soul, dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: There was a time when Demyx turned to the advice of animals to try and express his affection towards Zexion. A direct approach might have been better, but who knows? It might just work.





	By Love's Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexiTheTwilightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheTwilightDragon/gifts).



> Surprise! I finished writing this today so that I could gift it to Lexi. Happy Zemyx Day, Love <3

Roxas and Xion had traded seashells for as long as Demyx could remember. The brunet gazed out to sea, pondering if Zexion would like shells too. Probably not. Still, it was the thought that counted, right?

Demyx went to every world containing shells that he could think of, poring over the beaches and waterbeds for hours to gather the most elaborate and beautiful shells that he could find.

He returned to the castle at what would have been sunset in a functional world, still dripping with seawater, and pressed the pride of his collection onto the desk in front of Zexion. As the other looked up, face blank save for his inquisitive eye, Demyx let go of the object and stood back, smiling sweetly. Zexion spared the seashell a second of his time before watching the other again.

“What is this for?”

“Well, we need to have _something_ to hold onto, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have my sitar left over from my old life. What do you have?”

Zexion considered it for a moment, before delivering a level “My memories.”

“See, there's the problem,” Demyx teased, rolling his wrist. “You need something physical to hold onto.”

“Why? My memory is perfectly sufficient.”

“Because it's nice to make new memories. And sometimes it helps to just touch something.”

Rather than try to argue, Zexion turned back to his work. The brunet waited patiently, habitually restless for several minutes, but managed silence. When it became clear that the other had finished talking, Demyx pouted, but put on a brave face.

“Well, I'll be seeing you.”

“Certainly.”

With that, he turned and left, waving himself out and closing the door behind him. He trudged along the bleak hallway, wracking his brain to think of something else that might grab his attention.

Unbeknownst to him, Zexion turned his gaze to the shell once more, examining its intricate features as a small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

Demyx sat on his bed, his back resting against the headboard and his arms braced against his knees. He scratched at a cue card with the tip of his pen, watching the ink flow even as his words failed him. His mind had trapped him in that blank, unfriendly place, pushing his thoughts between writing a ballad, and considering ways in which various aquatic and marine life express affection.

_Otters mate for life, present beautiful rocks, and hold hands when they sleep so they aren't separated. Penguins do, too. Whales sing, seahorses dance, and angelfish swim around each other when they had gotten lost, even for only a few minutes. A shell didn't work, so maybe coral?_

He sighed, flicking his eyes towards the ceiling while his pen rose to tap against his chin.

_What did Zex study before all of this? Did he like nature, or animals, or buildings? How much does he know about courtship?_

Setting the stationary aside, he shook his head, before reaching for Arpeggio.

* * *

“Hey, Lexaeus?”

The gentle giant lifted his head from his silent watch, his eyebrow twitching the only indication of his surprise. Before him, Demyx wobbled slightly, a sheepish grin on his face as he focused on his hands. Between them was a large ball of water containing a piece of coral, and several tiny fish darted towards the edges of the sphere before shying away.

“Can you get me a glass container without Vexen noticing? It's for Zexion.”

Lexaeus nodded before disappearing. When he returned, several of the dirty-blond tips were falling into Demyx's face, the spikes drenched with sweat from the exertion. Face set with determination, Lexaeus trudged over to him, holding the container steady as Demyx directed the sphere into it. The seawater filled it neatly once it was released from his hold.

“Whew, thanks!” he said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve and trying to correct his hairstyle. “I didn't think about a container until I was almost here. Just as well you were around!”

Lexaeus nodded his agreement, then headed towards Zexion's desk, Demyx hurrying after him.

Demyx stopped in the doorway to catch his breath, and watch the two interact. It was always humbling to stumble upon these moments, where it seemed as though they were sharing entire conversations without saying a thing; sometimes without even moving a muscle. Alone at night, with only the dim glow of Kingdom Hearts to see by, Demyx would wish that he shared that same connection with Zexion. He wanted to know what made it possible.

Zexion addressed him, snapping him out of his reverie with his soothing voice.

“Yes?”

“Would you be so kind as to come here?”

Demyx nodded, striding casually to the desk, resting his hands against his pockets. Zexion waved towards the makeshift aquarium, gazed fixed on his face.

“What species are these?”

“Uh,” he stalled. “I don't know the species, specifically, but I can tell you what kind of fish they are.”

“By all means.”

Excitement swelled in Demyx's heart, his hands raising to animatedly explain what they were, where he had found them, and the journey to get them there safely. Zexion listened to it all with interest, his fingers laced before him. Demyx barely caught the smile that lay behind them, but when he did, his grin was unstoppable.

“It astounds me that they survived the journey,” Zexion commented when the other had finished. “All living creatures have hearts, and yet, they appear to be unaffected by the darkness that surrounds us. Furthermore, Lexaeus tells me that you did not carry them within your coat.”

“That would've been way too tricky! Our clothes are basically skin-tight, and even if they weren't, I don't want to hurt them.”

“Precisely. Is there an element of your abilities that shields them?”

Demyx set his hands on his hips while he pondered the question, then rubbed the back of his head, his eyes lowering with dismay.

“I don't know.”

“Then, perhaps you would join me for some testing?”

Demyx froze, his brain nervously running through many possibilities of what that could entail, before it focused on the phrasing.

_Perhaps you would join me. That's an offer of some kind, isn't it?_

“So, uh,” he finally managed around his dry mouth. “What would I have to do?”

“Not a great deal, I assure you. You would only need to summon some water for me to analyse, and occasionally demonstrate your powers.”

“So, you'd just be watching me work my magic?”

“Correct.”

He thought for a moment, eyes landing on the featureless ceiling, before nodding.

“Sounds like fun.”

Zexion snorted softly, but the hints of a smile tugged at his lips.

“Then we'll keep in touch.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

They had at least known each other for long enough that Demyx knew when he was being dismissed. He made to leave, but was stopped in the doorway once more by the quiet address.

“Oh, Demyx? You will need to gather some sand and rocks as well. Please bring them at your earliest convenience.”

“Gotcha. I'll be back here before dinner. See ya, Zex.”

When Demyx had left, Zexion turned to Lexaeus once more, sliding his hand beneath his fringe to rub his face.

“Demyx is amusing, is he not?"

“If by 'amusing' you mean 'more childish than you ever were'.”

Zexion chuckled briefly, gazing fondly at the door to his office. “Perhaps he is a little childish, but he is fighting harder than any of us to make something of himself. His endeavours are admirable.”

Lexaeus bowed his head, conceding to the observation. It was nice to see his boy finally taking an interest in other people, after all these years.

* * *

Demyx was relaxing in his room a week later, staring at his fourth attempt at writing that ballad, when there was a knock on the door. Startled by the noise, he knocked over Arpeggio, wincing when he tried in vain to save her from her clattering fate. Sighing heavily, he scurried over to the door, trying not to look too embarrassed when he opened it.

“Oh, Zexion. Hi?”

“Hello, Demyx. Is now a bad time?”

Demyx stared forlornly at Arpeggio, scratched on the hard floor but otherwise unharmed. She wasn't in the way, and he could always summon her again if she fell in front of the door, so he shook his head.

“Nah, I'm all yours.”

Zexion nodded.

“Then, would you like to accompany me to the training room?”

Without a word, Demyx closed the door and followed him, slowing his steps to keep pace. When they arrived, he was surprised to see one of the rocks he had gathered for the aquarium, resting on a waterproofed table at a comfortable height.

“Alright, what do you want me to do with it?”

“I would like you to use your powers to erode the stone where I have marked it. You can control the pressure, can you not?”

“Uh, somewhat.”

_Better to tell him now than explain why it ends up on the floor._

Zexion observed him for a moment before a smile flickered over his face, as brief as an illusion.

“I trust that you'll perform well.”

“Which of my mission reports did you pull that from?” Demyx joked to take the pressure off. Zexion didn't laugh.

Demyx cleared his throat awkwardly, but strengthened his resolve as he examined the rock. It was a lump of shale that he had gathered from the edge of a tide pool, already weathered in places, and was a pleasant mixture of rough and smooth. Most of the holes already forming had been marked.

_He's made this easier on me. I wonder if that was on purpose, or if he was just being efficient?_

“I should be able to manage it. You might want to step back, though."

Zexion nodded once and moved to the far wall, prepared to watch from an area that he suspected would be safe from any stray jets.

Demyx held his hands before him, a hand's breadth away from the rock, and his gaze hardened to focus on one of the marks. He hummed loudly, a low drone that reverberated throughout his body, and water formed in the space between his hands. It was rare that he considered the process, drawing moisture from the air as a siren drew ships, but without Arpeggio, he needed to concentrate. She would be much too powerful, even her narrow geysers larger than the rock itself.

As he breathed, a surge of light ran through the globule. His next note was higher, the water shivering in time with the vibrations in his throat. When his pitch rose again, he opened his mouth to sing, the pure note shaping the water into a rod. It could have been solid to a casual observer. Beyond his periphery, Zexion's visible eye widened as he memorised his observations.

One of Demyx's hands curled into a fist, and with the other he pointed at the mark, closing his eyes. If he focused on his breathing now, the tool would do the hard work, ebbing and flowing along with the rise and fall of his chest. The water sang to him in turn, flooding his ears with sound. Even without a conduit, it was just as much a part of him as his blood. The makeshift drill began to strike at the mark, splashing against the surrounding stone, and each strike smoothed away a little more.

Zexion called to him softly when the first hole had been finished, calling the process to a halt. Demyx shifted his attention to him, smiling brightly as the liquid reshaped itself to a globule. Zexion wondered if that was its default state.

“You have exceeded my expectations. Are you able to complete it today, or will you need to return at a later date?”

Demyx shrugged lightly, glancing at the stone again.

“I can finish up today.”

“Excellent. You may continue.”

With a nod, Demyx returned to his task, Zexion watching the process keenly. There would be time to ponder his apparent feelings when he was alone.

Pride filled both of their chests when they lowered the finished project into the small aquarium, Demyx delighted that his gift had been accepted, and Zexion finding himself growing sentimental over the bonding experience. Their shaky trust grew more steady each time they interacted.

* * *

“Hey, Zexion. Can we talk?”

Zexion looked up from the stack of papers he was editing, fringe falling back into his face. As he studied Demyx, the other's expression grew harder, likely in determination. He was being remarkably still as he leaned in the doorway.

“Yes, as it appears to be important.”

Demyx visibly schooled his features, striding stiffly into the office. He rested his palm against the desk, his arm straight despite his leaning, and gazed down at him. It was evident that everything he had to give was directed into his concentration.

“You'll be leaving soon, won't you? For Castle Oblivion?”

Shifting his papers aside, Zexion stared firmly up into his eyes, nodding. He crossed his arms, his elbows falling against the desk.

“Well, I have to get something off my chest. There's nothing that makes me feel things in this dull place quite like being around you. Would you, maybe, like to go out with me?”

Zexion blinked several times, trying to process the offer. He had suspected for a long time that Demyx was enamoured with him, but it had never crossed his mind that the other would act upon it so bluntly.

“I will require some time to think about it,” he murmured under his breath, so quietly that Demyx had to strain to hear it.

“Yeah, I figured,” he replied, putting his hands in his pockets. Where his hand had been was a glittering rock. “Take as much time as you need.”

“I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“No problem." Demyx opened his mouth, ready to say something else, before he shook his head. He smiled faintly, strained and nervous, but tried his best to hide it.

Zexion's visible eye softened in sympathy.

"Might I ask you to feed our fish while I am gone? I cannot take them with me, I fear."

"Yeah, I can look after them until you get back."

Demyx's smile relaxed somewhat, his shoulders loosening and his posture falling to rest.

"Their behaviour has been a remarkable sight to behold, and I must admit that I find myself at peace around them."

“I hope you grow to like it there. With your research, it's gotta be better than here.”

"Not necessarily," Zexion replied, maintaining eye contact. "I have grown accustomed to my life here."

"Oh, I see," he finished, before turning away. His discomfort was palpable as he tried to think of a reason to stay longer, but nothing came to mind. Shoulders slumped in defeat, he trudged until was halfway across the room before he stopped, tilting his head to glance over his shoulder.

“Take care of yourself.”

An unseen force made Zexion watch him leave, wait until his scent had faded, before he finally turned to the rock. It fell apart when he reached for it, revealing a geode of amethyst.

_Something precious lies within a stony exterior. Is that what Demyx is trying to tell me?_

He put it into his pocket, touched by the sentiment.

The question ran through his mind in the days that followed, but the opportunity to answer him never appeared. That was the last time Zexion saw his cheerful friend.

* * *

When Demyx showed up without warning, at first Ienzo could only stare. There was a long moment of an uncomfortable silence, each sizing the other up, before Ienzo broke into a blinding smile as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Demyx was stunned by his beauty, by the infectious joy that could rival his own. So mesmerised was he that he could barely process it when Ienzo paced around him. He turned slowly on the spot, keeping pace with the examination, and his jaw dropped when Ienzo... giggled. His Zexion could laugh!

“Zex!”

“Hello, Demyx.”

Ienzo finally stopped before him, close enough that their noses might touch if one leaned in. He reached to grab the brunet's hand, placing the other over his palm, but there was something else present as well. Demyx looked down, trying to peer between his fingers, when Ienzo finally took his hands away. Sitting on his palm, as dry and cold as a late Autumn day, was a glassy pebble.

“I haven't forgotten your silly attempts at courtship,” he continued, voice as light as his eye. “The great river has begun filling up again, and as I was inspecting the ecosystem's recovery, I found this. Imagine my surprise when all of my thoughts turned to you.”

“S-so, does this mean...?”

“Yes, Demyx. I accept your proposition.”

Little could have prepared him for Demyx's shriek of joy, or the crushing hug he found himself in, but Ienzo returned it with a smile, his eyes closing with bliss.

"The fish are okay," Demyx whispered into Ienzo's hair, but the slight waver in his voice suggested that there was more to the story. "But I had to take them home. The tank got broken, none of the other containers were suitable... I couldn't just leave them there."

"You did the right thing, Dem," Ienzo comforted, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "I would much rather they be free, back where they belong."

"I kept the rock," Demyx added with a hopeful note in his voice. "And the coral."

Ienzo nodded, smiling kindly against his temple. "That's wonderful."

Finally they pulled away, hands resting on each other's arms as they gazed happily into each other's eyes.

* * *

Their days, when not filled with Ienzo's research or Demyx's entertaining, consisted of each hiding gifts all over the castle for the other to find. Usually, the gifts were small objects from Radiant Garden's beauty or accessories from new worlds, meaningless to all but them. But occasionally, Demyx would gather every munny he could from his busking, or Ienzo would splurge from his sizeable inheritance, and they would present each other with the selected gifts when alone in their room.

Their love wasn't a secret, but they held it between them in these quiet moments as though it were. It was a feeling that they shared, an affection that they rarely expressed intimately outside of the lavender walls, but it was something that was only theirs. And that was enough for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed it, [here](https://lexi-the-twilight-dragon.tumblr.com/post/186136074203/a-return-gift-for-my-darling-allthelokiswelcome) is her return gift for me! They're so sweet and I'm really proud of her!


End file.
